Pinceles Y Arte
by Pinky.LadyUchiha
Summary: Un Minific de Niel en realidad alternativa contiene situaciones eróticas.


**Pinceles y Arte**

Aún no sé ni como sucedió, no sé cuando empezó a existir esta atracción, él mi jefe y yo su empleada, tantos meses trabajando juntos y nunca nos dimos cuenta como este sentimiento escondido iba floreciendo.

Así comenzó esta historia…

Eran casi las cuatro de la tarde, ese día salí mas temprano de lo habitual, me sentía cansada y lo único que quería era llegar a casa, descansar un rato y hacer una cena especial para mi novio.

Llegué a casa y dejé las cosas sobre la mesa y sin más me tiré sobre el sillón de la sala quitándome los zapatos y lanzándolos por ahí, cerré los ojos un momento y de repente escuché gemidos que venían de mi recámara.

Me levanté y tomé la lámpara que tenía a mi paso, estaba asustada pues sabía perfectamente que a esa hora en casa no había nadie y mi novio no regresaba hasta después de las siete de la tarde.

Comencé a caminar cuidadosamente hasta llegar a la puerta de mi habitación, la puerta estaba entre abierta y miré con precaución para adentro encontrándome con lo que nunca esperé.

Mi novio estaba en la cama con otra mujer, sentí que el mundo se me venía encima, sentía nauseas, asco, sin embargo mi corazón latía a toda prisa.

Parecía como si me hubiera paralizado y no podía moverme solo podía ver como mi novio penetraba de forma salvaje a aquella mujer que sin duda lo disfrutaba al máximo ya que gemía y jadeaba como si de verdad estuviera en celo, él la tocaba y acariciaba cada parte de su cuerpo y ella correspondía a cada caricia, besándolo y lamiendo su cuello, de pronto él la volteó y la penetro de una forma realmente sensual, era enfermo aquello, pensaba yo en esos momentos, no podía ser posible que yo sintiera esto, en eso mi novio se dio cuenta de que yo los miraba y en cuanto nuestras miradas se cruzaron sentí que lo quería matar, me di media vuelta y salí corriendo de la que hasta ese día era mi casa.

Llegué hasta el estudio donde trabajaba y mi jefe se sorprendió de tenerme ahí a esas horas.

- Pensé que ya no te vería hasta mañana. ¿Ha pasado algo? –me preguntó insistente ya que me conocía de sobremanera.

- La verdad si –contesté mientras me sentaba y sacaba un cigarrillo prendiéndolo y dándole una buena calada.

- Cuéntame –se quedó mirándome de pie y cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

- Encontré a mi novio en mi cama con otra mujer, es asqueroso, siento náuseas pero lo que mas repugnancia me da es que me excité al ver aquello. ¿Te parece enfermo? –lo miré con cara de circunstancia y él solo me dedico una hermosa sonrisa.

- Claro que no, no seas tonta. Estas viva y cualquiera que tenga sangre en las venas sentiría eso que tú sentiste –reía y era relajante verlo reír de esa manera, aún a costa mía.

- Lo sé pero, pensé que con él era la definitiva –mi rostro se tornó un poco serio y triste.

- No digas eso, aún eres muy joven y hermosa, sin contar lo terriblemente sexy que eres. Ven vamos a trabajar un poco, desnúdate –él se alejó mientras me entregaba una prenda íntima realmente transparente.

Mi jefe era un artista, él pintaba sobre mi cuerpo y después me pasaba sobre un lienzo dejando marcado todo lo que había dibujado sobre mí.

Realmente me sentía muy a gusto con él, jamás me faltó al respeto y siempre me hacía reír mientras él desarrollaba su trabajo.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Te irás de casa? –me hablaba mientras pasaba el pincel por mis senos dibujando una especie de signo antiguo.

- Tal vez sea lo mejor, no quiero quedarme ahí más –le contestaba mientras sentía cada pincelada sobre mi pecho y mis senos.

- Pues ya sabes que te puedes quedar mientras consigues un piso donde instalarte.

- Gracias, te lo iba a pedir de todos modos.

Neal, en cuanto terminó de plasmar su idea en mi cuerpo sonrió complacido, mirando desde atrás lo que había creado y a continuación tomando una foto instantánea para añadirla a su inmenso catálogo.

- Quedó fantástico, creo que tu estado de ánimo ayudó a esto, no me pongas esa cara –se reía mientras ponía cara de quererlo ahorcar aunque realmente me daba risa, en eso escuchamos como alguien tocaba a la puerta casi tratándola de tirar y escuchando la voz de mi novio-. ¿Quieres hablar con él? –me preguntó un tanto preocupado.

- Creo que es mejor terminar con todo esto ya –Neal me pasó la bata para cubrirme mientras él abría la puerta y sin esperar a que le dieran el paso Archie se paró delante de mi.

- Creo que es de mediana educación esperar a que te den el paso ¿no crees? –Archie simplemente me tomó de las manos como cuando me quiere pedir alguna cosa.

- Regresa a casa por favor Luisa –me decía mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

- Por supuesto que no. ¿Qué creías Archie? ¿Que solo con venir aquí y pedirme que regrese ibas a convencerme? Claro que no es mejor que te olvides de mi, no pienso perdonarte, mejor vete estas interrumpiendo mi trabajo –me solté casi con rabia de su agarre y me hice para atrás.

- Si tu trabajo –tomó la instantánea que había tomado Neal apenas hacía unos minutos mirándola y burlándose irónicamente volviendo su rostro a Neal-. Esto no es ella, y ella es bonita de hecho ni si quiera se parece –para después aventarle la misma.

- Si tu no vez la belleza que refleja esta fotografía es que ni siquiera la conoces, de hecho no la mereces –le contestó Neal ya sin mas, él nunca se alteraba.

- Se merecen los dos –Archie salió de ahí mientras yo me sentaba en un diván que estaba cerca, Neal se acercó tratando de animarme, pero sabía que tenía que estar sola unos momentos.

- No te merecía Luisa, de eso estoy seguro, a veces deseamos lo que no se puede tener.

- ¿Por qué me dices eso? A caso ¿estas enamorado? –lo miraba casi como pidiéndole que me contara.

- Si estoy enamorado, pero no puede ser, ella es una mujer sumamente hermosa y sensual, la conocí en el café de la esquina, pero eso fue todo.

- ¡Oh! Tal vez no debí preguntar.

- No te preocupes, tampoco es como si me fuera a morir –sonrió y se levantó tomando su chaqueta negra-. Ahora regreso voy a la tienda ya se me acabaron las cervezas. Descansa mientras regreso.

Neal salio de la casa y yo me acosté en el diván, sentía la cercanía de Neal, comencé a imaginar que me tocaba, que me besaba que hundía sus dedos rebuscando en mi interior, estaba realmente excitada, jamás me había pasado con él, no puedo negar que es un hombre realmente enigmático y gracioso.

Pronto mis manos cobraron vida propia, comencé a acariciarme sensualmente, apretaba mis senos y jugaba con mis pezones hasta hacerlos endurecer, sentía como mi otra mano bajaba a lo largo de mi talle metiéndose bajo mi ropa interior acariciándome y buscando en mi interior jugando y sintiéndome húmeda, imaginaba que era Neal el que hacía todo aquello.

Me estaba dando placer yo misma, jamás imaginé que el pensar en un hombre me hiciera sentir de la manera en que mi cuerpo y mi mente actuaban. Pronto llegué al clímax y suspiré cansada y pensando en que si tal vez… quedando profundamente dormida.

Al poco rato llegó Neal con lo que compró y se sentó a mi lado y sentí como me movía para que me despertara.

- Vamos perezosa, abre los ojos, tenemos que terminar.

- Estoy cansada Neal, déjame aquí un momento, no me siento bien.

- Nada de eso, mira ven te enseñaré algo –me tomo de la mano y me guió hasta la azotea-. ¿Te gusta la vista? –me preguntó curioso.

- Es magnífica. ¿Vas a tomarme fotos? –le pregunté mientras me asomaba por la orilla de la pared.

- Si, así que por favor fuera bata –se acercó y me desabrochó la bata quitándomela, mientras yo empezaba a posar y entre los flashasos y las indicaciones de Neal, mi mente comenzó a imaginar como me tocaba y como le correspondía del mismo modo, sentía sus labios sobre los míos, sentía como los succionaba apoderándose de mi labio inferior mordiéndolo con delicadeza, era realmente impresionante, la forma en como me tiraba al suelo y se ponía sobre mí pasando su lengua por todo mi cuerpo, me sentía realmente excitada, sentía la necesidad de tenerlo dentro de mi.

De pronto todo comenzó a dar vueltas y lo último de lo que me enteré al abrir los ojos es que lo tenía casi pegado a mi rostro…

- Luisa, Luisa ¿te encuentras bien? –lo miré por unos segundos asimilando lo que pasaba.

- Si, un poco mareada –sonreí por la cara que tenía-. ¿Qué paso?

- Te desmayaste mientras girabas, anda te ayudo y mejor volvamos al estudio y te refrescas un poco.

Los dos volvimos a dentro de la cas mientas me ayudaba a limpiarme un poco la pintura que tenía aún sobre mi piel.

- Cuéntame un poco más sobre ella.

- Nahh, no vale la pena, ya te dije que simplemente –suspiraba tan solo de recordar-. Ella es realmente hermosa es mi musa.

- Neal, no sabes que así solamente agrandas mi curiosidad.

- Lo sé y me hace gracia –se levantó y comenzó a revolver algunas pinturas-. Anda ven aquí, se me acaba de ocurrir algo.

- ¡Oh! Vaya si que tu musa trabaja rápido –le sonreí mientras el ponía esa cara de concentración que hacía cada vez que pinta.

Me puse seria porque él realmente se estaba esmerando en aquello, de nuevo aquellas imágenes se empezaron a apoderar de mi mente mientras pasaba el pincel por el largo de mi cuerpo, esta vez en los lienzos dejaba impreso lo que pintaba, era realmente excitante y sexy me sentía así.

Neal jamás me sugeriría algo que no fuera del trabajo, por eso cada vez mas las alucinaciones se repetían, sus besos, sus caricias, su respiración tras mi nuca era todo un sin fin de sueños.

El contacto con el lienzo me hacía sentirlo, me hacía casi temblar, de pronto un escalofrío cimbró mi cuerpo y regresé a la realidad, mientras el firmaba aquellos lienzos.

- Neal ¿Por qué nunca pudo haber algo con tu musa?

- Porque ella tenía novio, cuando la vi por primera vez me acerqué a ella y le pregunté si esperaba a alguien y ella me contestó que esperaba al amor de su vida.

- El amor de su vida –sonreí porque eso era lo que pensaba-. No existe eso, son solo tonterías.

- No lo son si realmente amas a esa persona.

- ¿Y no la volviste a ver?

- Si muchas veces más, sigo enamorado de ella, pero no se si ella sentirá lo mismo por mi.

- Y porque no vas y se lo preguntas, tal vez ya no tenga ningún compromiso.

- Pues hasta hace unas horas lo tenía, pero parece que encontró a su novio con otra en la cama –Neal sonrió mientras yo trataba de analizar lo que acababa de decir.

- Neal…

- Eres tú mi musa y la mujer de la que estoy enamorado desde hace algún tiempo –se acercó a mí y me abrazó por la cintura pegándome a él.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –no sabía si sonreír o que mas decirle.

- Porque en ese momento tenías a alguien que decías que era el amor de tu vida y yo ante esta respuesta pues no tuve mas que decir.

- Lo siento

- No lo sientas, mejor siénteme a mi…

En ese instante Neal me besó, me besó como nunca había sido besada, me sentía realmente bien y comprendí que yo lo amaba desde hace tiempo pero no quería darme cuenta de esto.

Neal pasaba sus manos fuertes por todo mi cuerpo, acariciándolo y apretando mi piel, besaba mis labios devorándolos, succionándolos y mordiéndolos, su lengua jugaba con la mía, de pronto dejó mis labios para lamer mi cuello y aferrar sus manos a mis senos que estaba a la espera de ser probados por esa boca hambrienta, lo deseaba, deseaba que hiciera conmigo todo lo que había imaginado.

Me llevó hasta el diván mientras se quitaba la camisa y yo le ayudaba presurosa con sus pantalones, quitándolos por fin, miré su sexo ancho y grande estaba como hierro, Neal se dio cuenta de que lo miraba y sonrió, volviendo de inmediato a besarme, su lengua bajaba por toda la extensión de mi cuerpo hasta llegar y abrirse camino por mi entrada caliente y húmeda, besaba y succionaba dentro de mí, nunca había sentido placer como este y no quería que terminara, volvió a mis labios para después penetrarme lenta y profundamente, mis caderas se movían al compás de las suyas, restreyando contra mis glúteos, me sentía en la gloria total, simplemente entendí por primera vez lo que era hacer el amor.

Neal se movía dentro de mi cuerpo nuestros cuerpos perlados por la excitación que estaba llegando al máximo, a la cúspide esperada.

Entre gemidos y jadeos Neal descargó toda su simiente dentro de mí, alcanzamos el orgasmo al unísono, eso nos hizo sentirnos uno mismo, mientras recuperábamos el aliento, Neal salió de mi cuerpo y respiraba pesadamente haciéndome sentir su aliento en mis labios.

- Eres lo más hermoso que me ha pasado… Te amo –me miraba fijamente sin perder esa adorable sonrisa.

- Y yo a ti, estoy segura de eso –sonreí y besé sus labios suavemente-. Te amo.

**FIN**


End file.
